


That Time in New York

by spacecleavage



Series: There's a cow in my moo [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, New's Year Eve in New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecleavage/pseuds/spacecleavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I would love to see Bellarke as two strangers meeting in NYC during the New Years’s Eve (at the Time Square New York Ball event)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time in New York

Raven had dragged her out of her bed, because apparently being in New York city mean that you had to go and see the ball drop. Whatever the hell that meant. If she was back home right now, she could be sipping on a beer, in thongs, a bikini and some shorts.

Instead, Raven Reyes was dragging her out into a cold city to see a ball drop. She pulled the scarf around her neck tighter and the shoved her hands deeper into her pockets.

She looked around the crowded area, making sure she didn’t get separated from her new friend and room mate, because she might not be able to find her way back home other wise. She could see her chatting with some guys and another girl.

Clarke tried to shuffle over to them, squeezing between people and nearly getting groped by a stranger. Raven grabbed her arm and pulled her close before the creep could do anything though.

"Clarke, I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Finn." Clarke holds out her hand to shake his and found herself being pulled into a tight hug. Not that she minded, Raven’s boyfriend was kind of cute, if slightly intoxicated.

"Hi," even the one word sounded a little drunk, but Clarke had vowed not to judge people.

"The two idiots over there are Monty and Jasper. The two acting all couple-y are Octavia and Lincoln. And Mr Broody is Bellamy, O’s older brother." The two boys were standing a little a part from the others, clearly a little out of it and probably quite happily in their own world. The other two were clearly a couple, hanging all over each other. An the last one was standing away from the couple, a scowl on his handsome face and his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Cool," Clarke replied brightly, trying to memorise faces, if not the names. She had a feeling that she would be spending a lot of time with these people and she would be getting to know them all, sooner or later. The one that Raven had aptly described as Mr Broody was inching away from a group of girls who had set their eyes on him. Ready to pounce for the New Year’s kiss.

"What would I have to offer you, to give me a kiss at the New Year?" his voice was a little deeper than she had expected it to be. But it in no way detracted from his attractiveness.

"An actual kiss," her mouth said with out the rest of her body quite aware of it. Clarke, instead of stopping and regretting it, went with it, after all she was in a new city, a new country and she wanted to experience life. She raised a challenging eyebrow towards him. She could hear the people around them cheering loudly as the ten second count down began.

The two of them remained locked in their gazes, the tension between them rising. He glanced down at her lips, just as she licked them, as the crowd around them called out four.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"

A hand shot out and curled around her waist, hauling her towards him. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Their lips met, it felt too harsh, yet to soft at the same time. Yet they didn’t stop, nor did they open their mouths, neither feeling the need to do so. Both could feel the electricity, the chemistry between them.

When they pulled back for air, he kept his forehead against her, almost as if he was trying to become one with her.

What happened after is a different story.

Author’s Note: I was planning on remaining anonymous but the person who I was sending this to had their inbox fill up (oops), so I thought I should post it here instead.


End file.
